onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Grumpy
Grumpy, formerly known as Dreamy, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Lee Arenberg, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Leroy. Grumpy is based on one of the Seven Dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White", and the character of the same name from the Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. History Soon after, he meets up with Belle again at the tavern to notify her of his plans to run away with Nova. Nearby, a discussion goes on between some men about a quest to slay a yagouai in a far off land. Dreamy thinks it'd be a good Dreamy thinks it's the perfect opportunity for Belle to have a real adventure. Belle is more unsure since the only adventures she has experienced are the ones in books, which all have happy endings. With his encouragement, she decides to go. As a parting gift, Dreamy gives her a pouch of fairy dust. The next night, Dreamy packs his bag to leave with Nova when Stealthy, one of his brothers, stops him. One by one, all of the other seven dwarves wake up and ask him where he is going. Dreamy explains his love for Nova and the plans they've made together, and all his brothers, except Stealthy, wish him luck. Halfway to Firefly Hill, Dreamy is stopped by the Blue Fairy and Bossy. They point out dwarves cannot fall in love, and furthermore, Nova's deepest wish is to become a fairy godmother, which can't happen if the two of them leave. The Blue Fairy says the two of them would accomplish great things alone, but they would make a disastrous couple. They give him a choice—ruin both of their lives, or make Nova happy. Resignedly, Dreamy approaches an expectant Nova at Firefly Hill. Excitedly, she conjures a spyglass to allow him to see a docked ship they will be using for their travels. He breaks the change of plans to her; citing that they do not belong together and should stick to their own kind. He doesn't understand what makes the both of them so special, to which she says it's their love for each other that does. Still, Dreamy says their dream should be put aside. Becoming desperate, Nova professes her love for him, but Dreamy tearfully says he can't love. Pained, he walks away and returns to the mines. Unhappily, Dreamy asks for his ax, which completely breaks as he furiously attempts to chip jewels out of a rock. Bossy supplies him with a new ax, which gives Dreamy the new name Grumpy. Despite having a new resolve to remain as a hardworking dwarf in the mines, Grumpy's feelings for Nova do not change. He strives to win her back; going to the lengths of working in the diamond mines and trading his wages to the foreman in exchange for a diamond to propose to Nova. However, Grumpy is swindled since the diamond is a stolen item. Though not a thief, he takes the blame and lands himself in the dungeon of King George's castle. He is the sole prisoner until a woman, Snow White, is also thrown in. While she looks for an escape pathway, Dreamy details how he himself ended up imprisoned. He counsels her on her lost love, Prince Charming, and is fully content to stay in the prison. However, Stealthy suddenly arrives to break him out. Just as the two dwarves leave, Snow White wishes Dreamy the best of luck to gain back his lost love. This prompts him to ask Stealthy to free her, too. The trio argue about which way to leave the castle, with Snow White splitting up with them, as Dreamy and Stealthy head off together. As they reach outside, Stealthy is shot and killed by one of King George's men. Stunned, Grumpy can do nothing to defend himself as King George and many soldiers corner him until Snow White agrees to give herself up for his life. Grumpy quickly exits, but he and the other dwarves accompany Snow White when she finally leaves the castle. She is heartbroken over being forced to reject Prince Charming on King George's orders. Out of gratitude for saving for his life, as well as sympathy for her plight, Grumpy and his brothers take her into their home. Snow White tries to drink a potion to remove her feelings for Prince Charming, but Grumpy reasons that having pain is a part of herself and promises to help her through it. Following this, news spreads of Prince Charming's canceled wedding to Princess Abigail and Grumpy rushes into the cottage to notify Snow White of the good news. However, she already drank the potion and forgot Prince Charming. Alarmed at Snow White's cold personality change after she ingests the potion, Grumpy lures her into the dining hall under the pretense of having dinner, where he and the dwarves have staged an intervention with Jiminy's help. Snow White has no remorse towards their complaints of how horribly she has been treating them, and instead, decides to get rid of her biggest problem, the Evil Queen, by killing her. Grumpy follows her out, and upon finding her stealing armor from one of the Evil Queen's guards, he reprimands her actions. He insists her plan won't work, and drags her back to the maker of the potion, Rumplestiltskin, so he can fix Snow White. To his shock, the Dark One encourages Snow White by giving her a enchanted bow, which is famed to never miss a shot, and a map to look for the perfect spot to use it. From this point on, Grumpy reluctantly backs out from helping Snow White any further and goes back to the cottage. Many days after, Snow White returns, having returned to her normal self, and apologizes for her previous behavior. When she announces that Prince Charming has been taken by King George, the dwarves offer to go with her to save him. For the attack plan to infiltrate King George's castle, Grumpy enlists the help of the fairies, while Red ensures the coast is clear. Though the siege is successful, they are too late, as Prince Charming is now the Evil Queen's captive. Snow White informs her friends that she agreed to meet with the Evil Queen in person for a parley. Despite that Grumpy and everyone else don't like the idea of her going alone and unarmed, Snow White departs anyway. Suspecting something is bound to go wrong, they go to the meeting location and discover Snow White collapsed and lifeless, though she is actually under the influence of a Sleeping Curse. While in mourning, Grumpy and his six brothers build a glass coffin to allow her body to rest in it forever in the forest. In the midst of their grief, Prince Charming, who escaped the grasp of the Evil Queen, gallops up to see what is going on. Though late, he requests a chance to say goodbye. The coffin lid is lifted, to which Prince Charming gives Snow White a farewell kiss, triggering the effects of true love and restoring her to life. Grumpy, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on as Snow White tries rallying villagers to join her in dethroning the Evil Queen. When the Queen herself shows up, she proposes Snow White give up on her claim to the throne and go into exile. She allows the princess to have until sundown tomorrow to deliver an answer, and for every day she refuses, oen of her loyal subjects will die. In a conversation with the dwarves and Prince Charming, Snow White resigns to giving into the Queen's demands. Believing she should fight the Queen, Prince Charming tries gaining support from the dwarves for his cause, but they suspect he wants the throne for himself. Later, the prince forges a fake Excalibur sword and has Snow White free it from a stone as a means to prove she is the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Snow White announces her refusal to surrender the crown, to which the Queen begins magically choking Grumpy. The other dwarves intervene, but all are pushed away by the Queen's magic. With Prince Charming's encouragement, Snow White injuries the Queen with the sword and declares the kingdom is hers. The Queen, deciding their fight will continue on another day, retreats. Afterwards, the dwarves finally accept the prince and celebrate with drinks. As they toast to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming about the fake sword as the dwarves look on in shock. However, all is forgiven once Snow White learns he used the sword in order to help her find courage to stand up to the Queen. Sometime during the war with the Evil Queen, Grumpy and the dwarves join Snow White and Prince Charming in ambushing Regina. Although they catch her off guard, Regina decides to retreat rather than fight them, since she is feeling generous on her birthday. That night, Snow White toasts her allies in honor of her stepmother, whom she hopes will spend the rest of her birthdays never finding her. Through her magic mirror, Regina witness this and begins crushing what she believes is Snow White's heart. At once, Snow White stands up, seemingly feeling the pain of her beating heart being squeezed. The more pressure Regina puts on the heart, the more frantically Snow White unravels the knotting of her layered clothes, hoping to alleviate the pressure on her chest. Grumpy and the others watch her behavior with concern, until Snow White pulls at her collar, where a tipsy Jiminy falls out from, much to everyone's amusement. After the defeat of King George's army, who are Regina's allies in the war, Regina herself is captured. While the war council discuss what her fate should be, Grumpy, one of the members seated at the table, votes for Regina having a quick, violent death. Snow White doesn't want to kill the Queen, but because she is overruled by the other members of the council, Regina is sentenced to death as punishment for her crimes. At the execution, Grumpy watches the Evil Queen give her last testament to the public. The speech moves a remorseful Snow White, who can't bear to go through with it, and halts the death sentence at the last moment. Believing the Queen is a redeemable person, Snow White tests her. When the Queen proves to still be a vengeful person, she is banished into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Grumpy, in attendance. Crashing the wedding as an unexpected guest, the Evil Queen incites terror in everyone except Snow White. The Queen makes a serious threat to destroy everyone's lives, and departs. After the intrusion, Grumpy makes sure the castle is secure so the Evil Queen can't get in without anyone's notice. He reports this to Snow White and overhears her conversation with Prince Charming as they decide to go on their honeymoon at the old Summer Palace. Grumpy doesn't think it's a good idea considering the threat of the Evil Queen. While Snow White understands Prince Charming wants to send a clear message to the Evil Queen that her bluff doesn't bother them, she mysteriously claims there is indeed something at the Summer Palace which will help get rid of their nemesis. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. Many months after the wedding, they fear the worst in what the Queen is planning for them. From a visit to the future-seeing Rumplestiltskin, they are told the Queen is going to cast a Dark Curse, which will bring everyone to a new land, and their only hope of reversing the effects is their unborn child, who will free all of them twenty-eight years in the future. On the war council, Grumpy is in favor of war instead of the Blue Fairy's idea of creating a magical wardrobe. He is outvoted when most of the war council would rather the crafting of the wardrobe, which will protect one person from the curse's effects. With the days numbered, Grumpy and Sleepy are on watch duty atop the castle tower to look for the impending curse. On the day Snow White goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, he sights the approaching curse in the form of black smoke and rings the warning bell. After Emma is sent into the wardrobe, Grumpy and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Grumpy and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Shortly after learning from Belle of Neal's sacrifice to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One's enslavement by the Wicked Witch, Zelena, Aurora and Prince Phillip confess a secret. As soon as they admit Zelena wants Snow White's unborn child, the witch herself pays an ominous visit to the palace to claim the baby will soon be hers. Later, Grumpy, Belle, Prince Charming, Snow White, Regina and Robin Hood discuss counterattacking Zelena. Though disagreeing with Regina's presence on the war council, he grudgingly goes along with it. Deciding Rumplestiltskin would know best how to defeat the Wicked Witch, everyone, minus Grumpy, break into the Dark One's castle. Rumplestiltskin leads them to the banished Good Witch of the South, Glinda, who provides answers to Snow White and Prince Charming of Zelena's weakness—light magic—a criteria Emma fits. In secret, Snow White casts another Dark Curse to reach Emma, but before it takes effect, Zelena drops a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} Sent to hunt down Regina, the dwarves and Granny are hindered when the Blue Fairy paralyzes them with dark fairy dust. While seated at council table, Grumpy states why they couldn't reach Regina, but Granny snidely remarks that he should take responsibility instead of making excuses. Before the argument escalates, Snow White asks for silence. The Queen reasons she is not angry with them, but must set an example for their failures. Stopping behind Doc, she rips out his heart and crushes it to ash, killing him, as the rest of her followers look on in terror. Before walking out, Snow White suggests Grumpy shouldn't fail next time or the dwarves will lose another one of their brethren. Once Henry harnesses the quill, he reverts Isaac's stories and returns everyone to Storybrooke. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Grumpy understands the language of crickets. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Grumpy appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts".File:209SnowWhiteStorybook.png References fr:Grincheux de:Grumpy es:Gruñón it:Brontolo ru:Ворчун nl:Grumpie Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters